Pyronica
|image = S2e18 Pyronica better view.jpg |first = The Last Mabelcorn (flashback, no lines) |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |voice = Danielle Fishel |inspiration = Bill's blue flames |# = |case = |species = Demon |abilities = Tongue projection Flight |weaknesses = |environment = Gravity Falls, Oregon |diet = |alias = |alliance = |goal = To party and "get weird" |home = Unknown dimension (former) Fearamid |family = |friends = |enemies = |likes = Partying "Spin the Person" |dislikes = |weapons = |fate = Sucked back into the nightmare realm |quote = "Let's get out of here, Bill!" }} is an interdimensional criminal from an unknown dimension who appears during the events of Weirdmageddon. History Background Eons before the events of the series, Pyronica indulged in criminal activities before being recruited by Bill Cipher, along with 8 Ball, Amorphous Shape, Hectorgon, Keyhole, Kryptos, Paci-Fire, Teeth, Creature with 88 different faces, and Zanthar. Season 2 In "The Last Mabelcorn," the arrival of Pyronica and the rest of Bill's comrades into Gravity Falls' dimension is foreshadowed in Ford's flashback of a conversation with Bill. When Bill mockingly tells Ford that he has betrayed him, Pyronica's laughing silhouette is seen among others in the representation of another dimension projected in the Mindscape. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," during the cold open, Bill introduces Pyronica and the rest of his friends to the residents of Gravity Falls. Afterwards, on Main Street, Pyronica and the others watch Bill turn Ford into a golden statue and taunt Dipper before burning the journals. Later in the episode, Pyronica is seen playing "Spin the Person" at the "V.I.P." party Bill is having at the Fearamid. When the calcified statue of Lazy Susan points in Hectorgon's direction, Pyronica happily swallows the demon whole. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Pyronica and the rest of Bill's friends attempt to leave Gravity Falls to spread their chaos across the world, only to collide with an invisible barrier. They are later subjected to Bill's fury over their inability to leave the town. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Pyronica participates in the battle against the Shacktron, initiating the attack on her command. Following Bill's defeat, she is sucked back to the dimensional rift in the sky along with her fellow demons. Appearance Pyronica is a pink glowing being with short pink hair, bangs parted across her face, and several small horns across her skull in between her two other big curved horns. Pyronica has only one eye, just above her wide mouth and thick lips, that hide her buck teeth and fangs. Pyronica has a slim humanoid body, and her limbs are made of white flames. Pyronica wears a long pink cape and pink stiletto pumps. Sightings Quotes Trivia * Pyronica is the personification of Bill's blue flames. * Early concept art of Pyronica shows that she was initially going to have snake-like hairs with mouths on the edges, a longer cap, very long hair, bigger and sharper horns, and limbs made of red fire.Pyronica's early concept art * In a closer final revision of Pyronica, her limbs were to be made of blue flames instead of white.Pyronica's final revision art * Pyronica's name is a portmanteau of Pyro, the Greek word for fire, and the name Veronica. de:Pyronica ru:Пироньяка es:Pyronica it:Pyronica bg:Пирониката Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Weirdmageddon